


beg for more, darling

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: Second prompt for Kinktober: ass worship/begging





	beg for more, darling

“Please,” said Caduceus, voice deep and low and rumbly as Molly looked him up and down. He was a vision, naked, splayed on the bed, hands gripping the sheets, a drop of precum forming at the tip of his cock.

“Maybe,” said Molly, tail curling up into a question mark behind their back. “Roll over, darling. I want to see all of my options.”

Caduceus obeyed, avoiding the urge to grind into the mattress, knowing that would earn a stinging slap to the ass. Molly grinned and slithered down. “So nice and clean for me,” said Mollymauk, just laying on top of Caduceus, letting their hard cock press against his ass. “Did you think about me in the bathhouse as you were bathing? Were you getting clean just for me?”

“Yes,” said Caduceus.

“Did you touch yourself?”

Caduceus blushed. “Yes.”

 

“Good boy,” Mollymauk muttered, right in his ear.

Mollymauk slipped down, kissing a trail down Caduceus’s back, stopping before his ass. Then they just spent a moment looking at it. After the silence went on a bit too long, Caduceus asked, “What are you doing, lilac?”

“I’m gonna worship your ass until you beg,” Molly decided. 

Caduceus blushed as Molly softly kissed the curve of one cheek, slowly going down, feeling the fuzzy pink body hair on their lips. They placed one kiss just at the top of the thigh, then moved over to the other side, taking their sweet time with the motion.

“Please,” Caduceus whimpered, the temptation to grind his cock growing by the second. “Please, darling.”

Mollymauk smiled, crossing their arms over his thighs, looking up at Caduceus. “What do you want me to do, pretty boy?”

“Eat my ass,” Caduceus said, hiding his blush in the pillows. “Fuck me. Suck my cock. Anything.”

Molly’s grin grew wider. They kissed closer to Caduceus’s hole, then licked a long, slow stripe up his ass. He tasted like clean skin and sweat. Caduceus moaned. For a while, Molly worked at him with their tongue, getting him to relax and open up.

“Please,” Caduceus begged, voice shaky and weak. “Please, lavender, fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.” Molly wiped off their face and grabbed a bottle of scented oil from their pack. They slathered their fingers in the stuff. It smelled of lavender. Caduceus had bought it for them. It was supposed to be for massages, but it had multiple uses. Molly rubbed some of the oil over Caduceus’s hole, waiting for him to let their finger in. They slowly pushed a finger in, listening to the pretty groans that came from Caduceus. 

After Caduceus had taken in Molly’s whole finger, Molly began fucking him, slowly at first but gaining speed and intensity as Caduceus’s moans get louder, more frequent. They slid a second finger in, stretching him out, fucking him as deep as they could. Another finger. Molly leaned forward. “You’re such a good boy, taking in my fingers so well. You think you’re ready for my cock? I wanna hear you beg for it.”

“Please, lavender,” said Caduceus with a huffy groan. “Please, I want your cock up my ass so bad.”

Molly smiled and pulled out, enjoying his whines as they rubbed oil on their cock. “Tell me how bad you want my cock,” Molly growled, trying to hide their groans of pleasure. 

“I want it so bad, my lavender,” Caduceus whined. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Alright, darling,” said Molly, spreading his legs as they slowly, carefully inserted their cock into his ass. Molly let out a bit of a moan as they thrust into him, allowing themselves to come undone ever so slightly, because gods, his ass was heavenly. “Mind if I grab your hair while I fuck you, darling?”

Caduceus nodded. “Yes, please.”

Molly grabbed at the pretty pink hair, pulling it back just forcefully enough to feel good but not enough to hurt. With slow, rolling thrusts, they fucked Caduceus. He made whimpering moans with every rut and Molly grinned like a fool, using the encouragement to pick up speed. Soon, Caduceus was a whining mess, crying out as Molly fucked into him.

“Darling,” said Mollymauk. It was getting harder to control his huffing groans. “Darling, I’m getting close. I’m going to come. Make me come and I’ll suck your cock for you.”

“Please, my lavender,” said Caduceus, looking up at Mollymauk with those pretty purple eyes. “Please come in my ass.”

In between the thrusts and Caduceus’s delicious voice, Molly came with a gasp and a sigh, the intense wave sending come deep into Caduceus’s ass. “Good boy,” Molly said, letting go of his hair as they gently kissed Caduceus’s back. He pulled out and Caduceus whined. “Roll over, darling. Let me suck that pretty cock of yours.”

Caduceus obeyed, rolling over to reveal a cock wet with precum. Immediately, Molly licked along his shaft, tracing the closed petals of the head, then moving back down, feeling all the bumps of his cock. “Your cock is so pretty, big boy,” said Molly, sucking at the tip, closing their eyes. 

“Fuck, lilac,” said Caduceus. He ran his wide fingers through Molly's curls as he moaned. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Molly asked. They wrapped a fist around the base of his cock and slowly pumping it as they bobbed up and down.

Caduceus hid his face in the crook of his arm, and Molly admonished, “Uh uh, darling. I want you to keep those pretty purple eyes on me while I make you come.” Hesitantly, Caduceus obeyed. Molly smiled. “Good boy.” They went back to sloppily sucking his cock.

With a high whining moan, Caduceus muttered, “I’m close, Molly.”

“Good,” said Molly. With another look up to Caduceus’s tightening face, Molly closed their mouth around his cock, tracing their tongue along it as they took more of him, the head tickling their throat. They held their fist in that way Jester taught them to keep from gagging.

Caduceus twitched as he came, and Molly tried to swallow the waves of cum that poured into their mouth. Gods, they always forgot how much come there was whenever he came. Some of it dribbled out of their lips, and they wiped it off, licking it away from their hand. “Good boy,” they said. “Very good boy.”


End file.
